


Supergirl One Shots (requests OPEN)

by WritingTrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, KaraMel, Multi, SuperCorp, oneshots, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrash/pseuds/WritingTrash
Summary: A series of one shots around the show Supergirl.





	1. 31st Century (Kara/Mon-el)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome, please read the “chapter” below to get the explanation of how to request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el takes Kara to the 31st Century for the first time and shows her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT 
> 
> Hi everyone!
> 
> **so I didn’t realize posting and asking readers for requests was against the rules, I’m so sorry! So I’m now going to be posting this explanation in the first one shot’s AN. I’ll be deleting the previous post however if you already requested something I’ve saved them so no need to re-request.**
> 
> I’m staring this collection of one shots as a way to continue to write while I struggle through writer's block on my other fic. (Feel free to check it out, it’s a Karamel fic). I’ll be taking requests here, feel free to leave any ship (relationship or friendship) and a scenario or prompt in the comments of this “chapter” and I’ll work on it. I’m trying to keep the rating of this novel in Teen or Mature so request accordingly. (If the smut requests are prominent, I might change that.) I’ll be updating tags as I see fit as well as post warnings if need be.
> 
> ***disclaimer***  
I’m willing to write pretty much any ship, with the exception of weird stuff like Kara and Alex (unless you want a sister relationship fic). Also if you don’t like a ship and I write a story about it, just don’t read it. Please don’t argue about ships (you all know what I mean). I'm whatever makes Kara happy person, so that’s all I ask!

“Come back with me.”

Those were the only words Kara needed to hear from Mon-el. He had been back only for a few weeks but they had fallen back into a routine of domestic life. Her life had become whole again, he had come home to her. Hearing he was going back to the 31st Century shattered her heart all over again. 

So here she was, on a ship, to the 31st Century.

It wasn’t a split second decision either but after talking to Alex, J’onn, Clark and even Eliza she decided I would be a good and needed change in her life. Alex encouraged her to escape the stress, Eliza pushed her to follow her heart and J’onn and Clark ensured her that the city would be safe under their supervision. Of course she would miss them but she felt for once she got to do something for herself. Not what the city needed. Not what CatCo needed. Not what the DEO needed. Kara was getting to do what she wanted.

“You okay?” Mon-else’s concerned voice broke through her thoughts.

“Hmm?” She answered before realizing what he had asked. “Oh yes. I’m just ready to arrive already.” She let out a quiet laugh before adding. “As you know, we don’t have the best luck with space travel.”

“No kidding”. Mon-el lets out a soft chuckle before turning to Kara, his hand grabbing hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, we’ll be there shortly.”

Sure enough in a matter of minutes they had arrived, in the future, that was now the present. 

It wasn’t like she had expected. Sure, it seemed new but it also felt incredibly familiar. The people seemed no different than those in the 21st Century. She even recognized placed from back home. Looking around the city she noticed the buildings were larger, of grand designs. 

“I want to show you something.” Mon-else’s hand outstretched to Kara.

He gently pulled her through the streets, a maze to Kara, home to him. His eyes focused ahead, hers scanning the scenery around them. 

“Why don’t we fly?” Kara whined as their walk continued on. Not responding, Mon-el just laughed.

As they walked Kara quickly realized they had exited the city and into a forest. Instead of zigzagging people, buildings and vehicles, they were now zigzagging to avoid trees and the occasional fallen branch. Kara was so focused on watching the ground in fear of tripping she hadn’t realized Mon-el had stopped walking. She ran into him, her forehead hitting between his shoulders, the rest of her body coming flat against his. He stumbled forward, catching his balance before turning to look at Kara.

“Oops.” She gave him an innocent look, eyes staring up and him with a soft smile. “To be fair, you stopped walking,” defending herself.

“I stopped walking because we’re here.” His hand pointed behind him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, she saw a small building. It was simple, a very modern, or at least modern for the 21st Century style. Large windows decorated the place, with small sections of colors, browns, blacks, greys that made it fit right into the forest. 

“Follow the path,” his head nudging to the ground. A cobble path lay in the dirt. 

Kara began to walk, following it around the building as opposed to into it. Mon-el followed close behind her, admiring the way she wanted to look and see everything around her. She was trying to take everything in. The made their way around the house and into the clearing in the woods he wanted to show her. 

“Woah,” Kara let out under her breath. 

“I know.”

The view from the balcony was Mon-else’s favor, in any century. It overlooked the city in its entirety. All the buildings and people were miniature from this far away. It was like standing on the top of the world, seeing everything below.

“Mon?”

“Mhmm?” So captures by the view to mutter a complete word.

“What is this place?” 

He sucked in a breath, “My,” correcting himself, “our home.” His voice filled of hope and hesitation.

Kara was drawn away from the view as she turned to look at Mon-el. “Our? Home?” Her eyebrow raising, a smile slowly growing on her face. 

“Well yeah.” He started. “I just figured,” he stumbled over his words, “I just figured that if you wanted, you could stay with me.” Fidgeting his hands he continued, “obviously if you don’t want to, there are other homes you could get, stay alone. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I just thought,” 

“Mon-el, I’d love to stay here, with you.” Leaning over, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Laying her head on his shoulder when she pulled away. 

Looking down at her, he smiled, “You happy?” 

“Yes, are you?” Kara asked keeping her eyes glued to the now setting sun.

“I’m happy you’re happy.” He smiled remembering the last time he got to say those words to her. He wanted that back. His life with her, he didn’t care if it was in the 21st or 31st Century, as long as she was with him. 

Being content with the silence around them, Mon-el tilted his head, placing it on top of Kara’s. As they watched the sunset Kara and Mon-el began their new, yet old and familiar journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again any requests can be posted in the comments just understand it might take me a while to get to them all!


	2. First Day Frights (Kara/Lena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school for Lena and Kara’s daughter, but who’s more nervous? Kara, Lena or Sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m staring this collection of one shots as a way to continue to write while I struggle through writer's block on my other fic. (Feel free to check it out, it’s a Karamel fic). I’ll be taking requests here, feel free to leave any ship (relationship or friendship) and a scenario or prompt in the comments and I’ll work on it. 
> 
> ***disclaimer***  
I’m willing to write pretty much any ship, with the exception of weird stuff like Kara and Alex (unless you want a sister relationship fic). Also if you don’t like a ship and I write a story about it, just don’t read it. Please don’t argue about ships (you all know what I mean). I'm whatever makes Kara happy person, so that’s all I ask!

“I don’t know Kara, I’m just nervous.” Lena stood behind her wife, forehead resting between her shoulder blades. “I want her to have fun and enjoy school.”

“Babe,” Kara pulled her attention from the pancakes she had been making to face Lena. “First of all, it’s kindergarten, it’s not that big of a deal. Second of all, if Sky sees that you’re nervous for her, she’s going to pick up on that.” Kara let her hands rub from Lena’s shoulders down to her elbows and back up again trying to comfort her. 

“I know, I just worry.”

Kara moved her hand to caress Lena’s cheek and planted a quick kiss on her lips before returning her attention to the stove. “Can you go wake her up? Breakfast is just about done.”

It’s not that Kara wasn’t nervous to send Skylar off to school, but she knew she would be okay. Kara was more concerned about Lena having to part with their child for the day. They were both rarely away from their daughter. The most Lena ever left Skylar was for work and even then, she would constantly ask Kara for updates and photos throughout their day.

Skylar was Lena’s little girl, a miniature copy of her strong, determined but reserved wife. She wasn’t the most outgoing child but she was always content playing alone or reading quietly. 

“Mama!” The small girl appeared in the kitchen, arms open as she ran at Kara. 

“Hi Sky,” She turned the stove off and bent down to pick up her daughter. “Did you sleep well?” She felt her nod against her chest and a small hum leave the girls mouth. Setting down Skylar, she nudged her in the direction of the table, “go sit with Mom and I’ll bring you pancakes.”

Breakfast was quieter than usual, Lena barely uttering a word while Kara tried to make conversation, asking if she was excited and what she was looking forward to the most.

After breakfast Kara helped Sky get dressed in a floral dress she had picked out earlier that week at the store. They took a few photos of her to commemorate her first day of actual school and soon enough they were all in the car on the way to drop her off. 

Skylar held both of her mom’s hands as they walked to the kindergarten classrooms. A short woman was standing at the door, a huge smile on her face as she greeted the new students. Kara went over to complete the registration and signed in Skylar. Lena and Sky waited by the door. 

“Mom,” Skylar tugged on Lena’s hand, her other pointed toward a large bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. “Books.” 

Lena smiled down at her daughter, “Wow! Look how many there are baby. Are you excited?” She was trying her best to appear excited for Sky. She couldn’t help but think her experience in school would be similar to her own. Lena never had many friends throughout school, she kept to a small inner circle. Her Friday nights weren’t spent at parties or football games but often in her room, reading or teaching herself to be ahead in class.

Sky just nodded furiously, a huge smile on her face. “Can I go?” Lena felt her daughter’s fingers twitching in her own.

“Hang on, just wait for Mama to come back so you can say goodbye to her.” As she spoke Kara arrived back at her side. 

“All good to go.” She had a few papers in her hands, class lists, notes about the teacher, and contact information. 

“Yay!” Skylar released Lena’s hand and ran through the door and in the direction of the books.

Kara turned to leave when she noticed her wife, standing and staring into the classroom. 

“Lee,” Kara wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist, tugging her away. “Come on she’s fine, did you see how excited she was?” 

“She didn’t even say bye Kara.” The sadness in her voice present. Not tearing her eyes from their daughter. 

Sympathizing with her wife, Kara could understand Lena’s sadness, but she was more excited for her daughter. Kara was thrilled she was excited to join her class. “Let’s go get some coffee,” Kara now using the arm to pull Lena out of the school. 

The coffee date was short lived as Lena has to stop by L-Corp to deal with a new business proposal. When   
she arrived home Kara was in the kitchen, typing away. 

“Hi honey.” Kara called, not even looking up from her keyboard. “How was work?”

“It was,” she huffed, “it was hard to concentrate Kara, I miss my little girl. What if she’s having a terrible time?” 

Standing up, forgetting the article, Kara moved toward the door, taking Lena’s coat from her. “You really need to stop worrying, I know you want to protect her and ensure she’s okay but please, just wait for her to come home.” Kara laced her fingers with Lena’s, “let’s watch a movie, take your mind off of things.”

A knock on the door later that afternoon sent Lena flying up from the couch and running to the door. Winn had offered to pick up Skylar along with his son at school and bring her back to Lena and Kara. 

“Hi! How was school?” She blurted out as soon as she got the door open, Kara following closely behind.

“It was fun Mom! I met Tomas and Logan and Hannah and Sarah. And Michael was there of course.” She pointed at Winn’s son behind her. 

“Thanks for dropping her off Winn.” Kara called out as she walked with Skylar to the couch. 

“Anytime! Sorry we were a little later than I thought, the kids wanted ice cream.” He replied before turning to go home.

Dinner time was much more talkative, Skylar barely ate as she talked on and on about the games they played, the books she was excited to read and the new people she had met.

As Lena got settled into bed, Kara leaned over giving her a kiss. “I’m not going to say I told you so but I will say, Sky had a great time at school.” A small smirk plastered on her face as she pulled away to her side of the bed. 

Lena let out a huff. “Fine, you were right.” 

“That’s right.” She set her head down on the pillow, letting her eyes close. “Love you Lena”

“Love you Kara.” It wasn’t long before she heard the familiar sound of her wife’s snoring, lulling herself into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading this one shot, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave feedback, Kudos or requets!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to request anytime using this page and I will try to write it into a short story for you!


End file.
